¿Que es lo que quiere Salazar Slytherin?
by Artemisia
Summary: ¿Que tendra entre manos Salazar Slytherin?. ¿Quiere acabar con Hogwarts?. ¿Querra eliminar a todos los sangre sucia?. ¿Podran estos chicos acabar con los planes se Slytherin?


¿Qué quiere "Salazar Slytherin"?  
  
capítulo 1.  
  
AHHHH...mierd... - se escucho un grito en las mazmorras Anais!! ... estas bien? No te rompiste nada? - dijeron 2 chicas detrás de una que se había caído. No nada estoy bien... solo que este maldito .... libro? - dijo tomando un pequeño objeto plateado ... es de una de ustedes? - pregunto Anais. Las dos se miraron y negaron con sus cabezas. dice ... G.A.A .... Gaa? Que significa? - pregunto Anais todavía en el  
  
suelo. Una sigla? .... iniciales!! Las nuestras ....; que quiere decir todo esto? - Pregunto la chica mas alta y morena. No lo sé, Ane Marie , tenemos que abrirlo... Hay que averiguarlo .... déjame tratar.- la chica que aun estaba en el suelo lo forjo pero no pudo abrirlo. No puedo .... Pásamelo ... yo trato.... Toma Grabiele.... Esto esta encantado... miren! Los ojos de la serpiente brillan!! Tratemos de romperlo ... saquen sus varitas!  
  
Todas sacaron sus varitas y las unieron frente al libro. Una ráfaga de aire frió recorrió toda la mazmorra . El libro salto lejos y cayo abierto. Se dirigieron hacia el libro... 23 diciembre, 24 diciembre..... Un diario? Dice ...  
  
  
  
23 diciembre  
  
Diario: Hemos decidido comenzar a escribir en tus paginas, para dejar un recuerdo de hechos que están ocurriendo en estos días....  
  
Hasta pronto..... Firma: "Maniática"  
  
  
  
23 diciembre  
  
Diario: Todo empezó esta tarde, cuando estábamos solas en la sala común de Slytherin, debido q que la profesora Mcgonagall, harta de nosotras tres nos echo de transformaciones. Como siempre estábamos hablando de CHICOS.... Lo común, Lucius, Sirius, Luppin, James, etc... Hasta que comenzamos a oír una voz.... Escuchan?... que es eso? - dije parándome de mi silla. Que cosa? - respondió Andrea Ese silbido... escucha .... concéntrate - respondí .... De,de,de donde viene? - pregunto Alexandra un tanto alarmado.  
  
Todas nos miramos, y lo vimos.... habían letras plateadas flotando en el aire... que decían: "Sección prohibida... juntar manos izquierdas..."  
  
Pero algo nos interrumpió. Mejor dicho alguien.... NARCISA!!...puaj.... detestable! Que hacen?... parecen estúpidas paradas en medio de la sala!... Creo que la estúpida es otra! - dije yo mirándola fríamente a los ojos.  
  
Ella al sentirse rechazada tomo sus cosas y se fue. Bueno respuesta , Geraldine - me felicito Andrea. Lo se . Pero - dijo Alexandra - volviendo al tema, como iremos a la sección prohibida sin que nadie se de cuenta? James ... - dijo Andrea - James Potter!... el tiene una capa invisible! Buena idea!... - acote - además tenemos influencia sobre el... o no Alexandra?- dije mirándola picaramente. Parece - dijo sonrojándose. Bueno entonces... vamos, es hora de cena!...  
  
Llegamos al gran comedor encabezadas por Alexandra, la cual se veía muy interesada en hablar con James. Nos dirigimos a la mesa de Gryffindor, donde se encontraban Luppin, Sirius, Peter y James. Heeehe... James? ... - dijo tímidamente Alexandra - necesitamos hablar contigo... Claro de inmediato!! - dijo James parándose y arreglando su uniforme. Nosotras te esperamos acá Alexandra - dijimos Andrea y yo. No quieren dejarlo solos? - pregunto Alexandra con una expresión picara en su rostro. Ehehe... solo queremos hablar - dijimos Adrea y yo mirándonos a los ojos. Bueno... esta bien, nos vemos - dijo Alexandra tomando del brazo a James mientras salían del gran comedor.  
  
- y... que es de sus vidas? - pregunto Andrea lo normal, tu sabes ... exámenes.. y .. eso - contesto Sirius. Y... como andan sus corazones? -pregunte mirando picaramente a Luppin. Heeehe... bien.. - dijo devolviéndome la misma mirada.  
  
En ese momento llego Snape Que hacen aquí, con estos Gryffindor? - pregunto Snape mirando a Sirius y a Luppin despectivamente. Solo estamos conversando, Severus - le conteste Pero es hora de comer, y esta, que yo sepa no es su mesa... Ya, ya, ya vamos, pero deja de molestar, chu, chu...- dijo Andrea haciendo un gesto con las manos. Snape... este asunto no te incumbe - dijo Sirius con el ceño fruncido. Ya... mejor nos vamos para que deje de molestar...  
  
Cuando nos íbamos a sentar, llego Alexandra, corriendo con una caja bajo el brazo. Listo!, esta todo arreglado, acá la tengo... - dijo . Venia sonrojada con un cabello alborotado. Que estuviste haciendo con James...? - pregunte En lo oscurito? - siguió Andrea Alexandra un tanto sobresaltada con la pregunta, miraba hacia todos lados, y se cubrió la cara con una mano, como pensando "no me miren" Ahhh... paso algo!!... dijimos Andrea y yo al unísono. Alexandra afirmo con la cabeza. Hehehe.. entonces, esta noche vamos? - pregunto eludiendo el tema. Si, hoy a la media noche - conteste...  
  
Nos vemos. Firma: "Neko"  
  
  
  
25 diciembre  
  
Diario: Anoche pasaron muchas cosas.... entre ellas, bese a James Potter... Pero bueno, lo mas importante fue que descubrimos de donde venia esa voz y que quería de nosotras. Como acordamos a las 00horas en punto. Tomamos la capa de James.... Cuando llegamos al pasillo principal, nos encontramos con Peeves el Polsgeister, pero para nuestra fortuna nos había seguido el Barón Sanguinario, sin que nosotras nos diéramos cuenta... Gracias a el, pudimos seguir nuestra travesía hacia la sección prohibida de la biblioteca. Pero sucedió lo que menos esperábamos y ...  
  
Ok! Fin del primer capitulo, esperamos que les haya gustado y no olviden Dejar reviews . Se despide nosotras Andy, Ale y yo Geraldine 


End file.
